Traitor
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: A One shot that describes the falling out of Severus and Lily's Friendship. It's always heartbreaking when the ones you still know and love break away from you. All because of one. Little. Word.


_**Traitor**_

By TimeAndLife21

* * *

><p>You would think that Severus Snape would do anything to take back those fateful words that had broken his friendship with Lily Evens. He would. He would die to get her love and friendship back. Unfortunately, She would have none of it. All because of that one fateful word that would spiral him into a life that would eventually kill him. But truly, in the end, it was her that hurt him more than anything else. She would never take his apology. She would avoid the boy who so used to worship the ground she walked on. His shoulder length greasy hair was pulled back, accenting his noble features as he worked on a potion for his studies. He was thrown into a depression. He hadn't meant to call her that. It just slipped out.<p>

_I'm not a criminal, I'm not a villain_

_No, this is personal, a drive by killing_

_Your guns are loaded_

_your lies are the bullets_

_Here is the trigger_

_Go ahead and pull it, now_

He gritted his teeth as he filled up the vial of a potion of Dreamless Sleep. It was all because of that DAMNED JAMES POTTER AND HIS MARAUDERS! He steeled himself as he placed the vials of the potion carefully away, before slamming his fists into the table. They had tormented him and picked at him and then some. Lily, bless her soul, came to his rescue. Her fire red hair blazed and her green eyes were glowing as she took out her own wand and stopped the humiliation. She gave James Potter and his friends a good hexing. Nothing too baad, but enough to have them stay away. She then helped him away from the grounds by the lake and headed towards the school to an empty classroom to console him. He tightened his fists. His hatred suddenly dissipated as sorrow began to set in.

_The only thing worse than a Hater_

_The Only thing Worse than a hater_

_is a Traitor, a Traitor, a Traitor_

_You put the knife right in my back_

_Killed any history we had_

_now its war,_

_War_

She had backstabbed him. Not long after the incident, she had told him that she forgave James and his crew of trouble makers. He then went on a tangent that James Potter is never to be trusted, and he lashed out at her about her being an idiot of Potter was truly sorry. All those years of being picked on had built up and he took it out on her.

_"A mudblood like you would NEVER understand!"_

He had froze the minute those words had left his mouth, and tried to quickly apologize, only to receive a slap on his face by a tearing Lily. He saw her tears falling, and she shouted at him telling him that if that is what he thought of her, then so be it. Their friendship was over. He could feel the tears going down his face as he remembered the look she gave him. Her green eyes so full of hurt, it made his heartbreak in two. To make matters worse, she ran straight to James Bloody Potter. His enemy who had been making his life hell from the beginning. He had done everything to get her friendship back. EVERYTHING. But she shut him down and went straight to Potter, Black, or Lupin, to get aways from him. Weren't they best friends? They made a promise that they would always be best friends. Always there for each other. No matter what. She helped him get away from bullies, he helped her with her studies that she struggled with. Hell, they even lived in the same neighborhood. They did everything together!

_We were just like Brothers_

_And we had each other_

_We were down for the good times_

_We were there for the troubles_

_Like a Thief in the Night_

_Broad Daylight_

_You stole my sanity_

_Now you are the Enemy_

Severus fell to his knees in the empty potions classroom. His eyes swimming with tears. He did everything to apologize it had took every ounce of what was left of his pride to tell her that he was sorry. All he saw was the pity and anger in her eyes. And she walked away from him. He pressed his hand to his eyes and silently cried. Gryffindors can hold grudges. Lily would never let it go. The Marauders increased their attempts on him. Just this last week, Black had lured him to the Shrieking Shack and was almost killed by Lupin, who was a werewolf. He shook ever so slightly. He had never be so frightened. That was the last straw. Yet, when he told Dumbledore, they only got off with a Detentions, and Dumbledore only told Severus to never speak of Lupin's condition. It was his still overpowering love for Lily that he didn't kill himself the moment the Holidays came along. He would prove that he was sorry, and he would prove to himself that he would be a much better person int he future. He could only hope that she would forgive him.

* * *

><p>"Severus?" A voice called out as he was reading a book near the Forbidden forest.<p>

He looked up and saw a fellow Slytherin. She had hair the color of sunshine and her eyes were a dark blue color. She had soft features on her face and it looks like most of her baby fat was gone. What was her name? He forgot. He forgot many names and faces since his falling out with Lily.

"How you holding up?" The blond girl said as she sat by him.

He didn't speak. Just stared at the grass.

"It's almost the end of the year Severus. What are you going to do after this?" She asked.

Again, he didn't speak.

"I'm planning on being a Teacher. In fact, i'm hoping to applying to Salem's Institute in America. Hogwarts is too...segregated. I mean, I don't mind being sorted into the house I'm in...but you know...there's a lot of hate in the houses." She said softly to him.

He turned to the side and saw his classmate frown.

"You know what i'm talking about. The knowing favoritism of the Gryffindors by the headmaster, students trying to kill other students and only getting detentions, I mean, look at what happened to you!" She said to him.

He glared at her.

"I'm stating the truth. The houses can't get along if they keep playing to their prejudices. Why else do you think were were sorted into Slytherin? We have survived a lot of hell these past years." She said as she stood up.

"We, as Slytherins, get back stabbed a lot. It doesn't surprise me that your friendship with Lily Evens crashed and burned." The girl said as she walked away.

"I heard about your acceptance letter to become a Potions Master...I hope that you succeed in it." She said finally before walking away.

Her words rang true. The hatred in the houses ran deep. He may still hurt by saying that one word, but Lily had every opportunity to take his apology. Instead, she cut him out of her life.

_The only thing worse than a Hater_

_The only thing worse than a Hater_

_Is a Traitor, a Traitor, a Traitor._

_You put the knife right in my Back_

_Killed any history we had_

_Now it's war,_

_War_

He wouldn't let this take him down. He couldn't get rid of the love that he still had for her. No matter what the cost. She may have turned away from him, but he will always be in front of her, waiting for her. He was still her best friend, like it or not. If her world falls, he will be there to catch her. He would never turn his back on her. She may have betrayed him in more ways than one, she may hate him for as long as she lived, but he refused to be his Slytherin Stereotype. He will wait for as long as he can, just for her to come back to his side as his best friend again. He could only hope.

* * *

><p>TAL21: I honestly can't tell if this is a good one shot or not. If it's not good, I'll take it down and redo the whole thing (if needed), if not, please tell me. XD I have been reading <strong><em>Harry Potter<em>** again, after all this time, and I remembered why I Love Severus Snape, but loathe Lily Potter (nee Evens). In all Honestly, She shouldn't have broken off the friendship and trust she had with Severus because of ONE word. Just one. But that's how the canon went, but this was my interpretation. Lily basically betrayed him in the worst ways. By going to James Potter, his world shattered. If anything, she should have taken his apology and tentatively rebuilt their relationship. And Besides, I may not support the _romance _between Severus and Lily, but I LOVE the _Friendship _aspect between them. They are bests forever! Oh well, I hope you guys liked this one shot. And the lyrics are from Daughtry's song, Traitor. Trust me, you will like that song. _**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! **_I love hearing from you guys and it helps me out with writing! Hope you enjoyed reading it! :D

**_Keep on Reading and Writing!_**


End file.
